musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Lauren Mayberry
| genre = Synthpop, electronic, indie pop | occupation = Musician, singer-songwriter, journalist | instrument = Vocals, drums, keyboards | years_active = 2003–present | label = Goodbye/Virgin, Glassnote, Hostess | website = | associated_acts = Chvrches, Blue Sky Archives, Boyfriend/Girlfriend }} Lauren Eve Mayberry (born 7 October 1987) http://pitchfork.com/features/rising/9077-chvrches/ is a Scottish musician, singer-songwriter, and journalist best known as the lead vocalist of the Scottish synthpop band Chvrches. Biography Mayberry completed a four-year undergraduate law degree at the University of Strathclyde, followed by a Masters in Journalism in 2010. This led her into a career in freelance journalism and production running. She has played the piano since she was a child and drums since she was a teenager. From age 15 until 22, she played drums in various bands. Prior to Chvrches, Mayberry was involved in two local bands, Boyfriend/Girlfriend and Blue Sky Archives. On Blue Sky Archives, she was a vocalist and played the drums and keyboards. As a member of Blue Sky Archives, Mayberry also covered the Rage Against the Machine song, "Killing in the Name", which was released as a single. In September 2011, Iain Cook of Aereogramme and The Unwinding Hours produced Blue Sky Archives' Triple A-Side EP. Cook started a new project with his friend Martin Doherty and asked Mayberry to sing on a couple of demos. They wrote together for seven or eight months in a basement studio in Glasgow. Cook, Mayberry and Doherty decided to form a new band after the sessions proved to be successful. The band chose the name Chvrches, using a Roman "v" to distinguish themselves from actual churches on internet searches. In 2013, the band signed to Glassnote Records after releasing the tracks, "Lies" and "The Mother We Share" in 2012. Their debut EP, Recover, was released in 2013. The band released their debut album, The Bones of What You Believe, on 20 September 2013. In September 2013, Mayberry wrote an article for The Guardian in response to misogynist messages she received online. She wrote: "What I do not accept ... is that it is all right for people to make comments ranging from 'a bit sexist but generally harmless' to openly sexually aggressive. That it is something that 'just happens'. Is the casual sexual objectification of women so commonplace that we should all just suck it up, roll over and accept defeat? I hope not. Objectification, whatever its form, is not something anyone should have to 'just deal with'." Mayberry is the founder of a feminist collective in Glasgow called TYCI.http://www.scotcampus.com/tyci-sounds-ideas-collected Her ongoing work with the organisation includes written contributions to the online magazine and blog, and she can be heard regularly on TYCI podcasts and their monthly radio show presented by Subcity Radio. Discography in 2013]] ;With Boyfriend/Girlfriendhttps://myspace.com/boyfriendgirlfriend/music/albums *''Kill Music EP'' (2007) *''Optimism EP'' (2008) ;With Blue Sky Archives *''Blue Sky Archives EP'' (2010) *''Plural EP'' (2011) *"Killing in the Name" (2011) *''Triple A-Side EP'' (2012) ;With Chvrches *''The Bones of What You Believe'' (2013) References External links * *TYCI website *interview with Mayberry Category:1987 births Category:Living people Category:21st-century British singers Category:Scottish electronic musicians Category:Scottish female singers Category:Scottish pop singers Category:Scottish drummers Category:Scottish keyboardists Category:British synthpop new wave musicians Category:Scottish journalists Category:Scottish feminists Category:Female drummers Category:Musicians from Glasgow Category:Scottish singer-songwriters Category:People from Stirling (council area) Category:Women in electronic music es:Lauren Mayberry